The Five Missing Children Incident
by Thriller Killer
Summary: (Based on Lost Souls) What happened on June 26th of 1987, that day when five children's lives went down the drain? We only know that the there were five kids and their bodies were never found. So what is dark the story behind the original animatronic's haunting? They weren't always called Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and Golden Freddy, you know.


**A/N: Hey hey hey, I'm TK and here today with the Five Missing Children Incident, ooh! Now, for those of you go have read Lost Souls, this is going to appear in Chapter 19, I'm just posting this for those who don't read LS.**

 **I don't really have much to say besides the fact that Vincent isn't wearing Goldie, he's actually wearing Fredbear, and that they call him Goldie. Also, Goldie and Fredbear are two totally different animatronics in here. Goldie was the failed remake of him, thy were going to make an only animatronic suit, not hybrid, but he was put into disrepair when the Toys came around. So, don't flame in the comments about your theory, because this is mine. Also, here are their names and who they'll be if I didn't make it obvious enough.**

 **Samuel: Freddy**

 **Bryan (the Asian kid): Bonnie**

 **Cassandra (farm girl): Chica**

 **Felix (the unloved one): Foxy**

 **Godfrey: Golden Freddy**

 **Okay, please read and review!**

* * *

Sam sat on the leather couch beside the house's front door alone, all dressed up to go to one of his neighbor's birthday parties at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He didn't even know the kid, let alone care about him. The only good thing about going there was the animatronic that came to see him and his brother specially, the golden bear who wasn't like the other Toys. No, the bear suit was more, he was almost human, he was original, he was just gold. A smash of a bottle in the kitchen made the slightly tanned boy cringe, and he could hear his father's drunken curses echo out of the room.

 _I know that you got daddy issues..._

At least Sam, Godfrey, and his mother would be leaving soon, he would be leaving behind his abusive addict of a father for sitting at a table in Freddy's awkwardly and alone. If only his mom could hurry up and slip out before his dad could corner her and start hollering about something, but at the same time the moment she left he would slip another woman into their home for a good hour. His father disgusted him, and the fact that he shared blood with the cruel man made him want to curl up and die. How his mother managed to deal with him and actually have two kids, Samuel would never know.

 _Mom, please wake up, Dad's with a slut... Nobody listens, this wallpaper glistens, don't let them see what goes down in the kitchen._

His lighter haired brother poked his head out from the hallway, and walked into the room with a smile. When Godfrey had first been born, Sammy hated him. He made him cry on purpose, avoided the child when he just wanted to play with his big brother, and went out of his way to make sure he was uncomfortable. But, they both grew older, and Sam soon realized that his brother was suffering the same things he was against their father and that Samuel was acting like the very man he despised. After their conflict had been resolved, Godfrey had been the only friend he had. Even in school.

 _His mom says he's great, the kids think he's weird, honestly he wish he could disappear._

"You like the suit?" Godfrey asked, spreading out his arms .

The boy's suit was a dark navy blue with some gold accents here and there, like couplings, faint embroidering, and his undershirt was a faint gold, and could look white at a glance.

"No, you look stupid," Sam pushed himself off the couch, answering blandly and without much interest. "We both actually look stupid."

"It's not bad," his brother muttered and tugged at the sleeves self consciously.

"Actually, it's-" Sam walked up to him and started, being cut off by another crash from the kitchen and holler.

The brunette boy's heart fell when he realized his mother was the one receiving the abuse, and wanted to ruin in and save her, stop his father, see the walls drip red with his blood and splatter against the windows...

"Sammy, you're doing it again," Godfrey came up behind him, whispering. "You're making that face."

He replied hoarsely, "I know. I'm so sorry, I just want him to stop."

"We both do," Godfrey said and embraced him and pushed his head into the older sibling's small chest for comfort.

They broke apart after a long time, and the blond looked up at Samuel with misty, ocean blue eyes. "I really, really wish he would just leave."

"Who knows, maybe he'll go out for a drive and never come back," the boy mused, enthusiasm at the thought gripping him as he sat back down.

"Yeah, that'll be the day," his brother mumbled and sat beside him.

Sam could hear Godfrey's stomach churning softly, and he saw his ears turn red from embarrassment.

"Aw, is Godfwey hungwy?" The growling stopped when he jabbed him sharply in the gut, baby-talking the whole time.

"Leave me alone," a hand pushed him away and Godfrey's voice raised to a high, tight whine.

"Make me," with that, the two began shoving one another on the couch and even kicking.

"Boys, stop fighting," the exhausted voice of their mother made them jump apart as if they were shocked.

Their mother was beautiful, to say the least. She gave Godfrey his dark, dirty blond hair, both of them their eye color, and the little features and angles of their faces. Her form was petite and well defined by the bright aqua dress she had on, which also complimented her optics. It looked like she couldn't be near her thirties, but in reality he was in her late twenties and closing in on the middle age soon. Fatigue had made her face dark and sad, not taking away any of her natural beauty however.

"Are we leaving?" Sam asked her, fingers rapping on the sofa cushions in anticipation to leave their stuffy home.

As an answer, their mother opened the door wide and let the two run out as best as they could with their dress shoes. Godfrey ultimately ended up tripping, but his brother kindly helped him back up and he started running again. Their mother shook her small head. Never learn, do they? More cracks inside the house made her flinch and she hurriedly stepped out of the doorway, locked the door behind her, and stepped down the porch towards her children.

They ran over to the car once they saw her coming and buckled up, shaking in their seats and poking each other, starting fights, just being little kids for the amount of time alive they had left.

Once she made it to the car, she asked them, "Are you both ready? Buckled up?"

They nodded I rely and tugged at the seat belts for confirmation, and they gained a smile as their mom got in her own driver seat in front of them and slammed the door shut, starting the car's ignition and backing out of the driveway.

Their ride was smooth, only a few cars were on the road during this lovely summer day. Eventually the windows were rolled down and the duo popped their heads out, letting the wind whisper past their face and ruffle their hair. Sam was the first to pull back, rubbing his eyes and blinking rapidly to get them moisturized again. After a speedy ten minutes, they parked in front of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, new and improved with animatronics that shouldn't malfunction and, I don't know, bite someone's frontal lobe right off?

Before they walked in, Samuel and Godfrey's mother squatted in front of them to be at eye level and advised, "Now, both of you better behave. Especially you, Sam. I don't want anybody saying you tripped or hit them."

Sammy grumbled and crossed his arms, glaring at the ground and pretending that he could burn a hole right through it. If only he could do that to his father's head.

"Okay, remember, no trouble," she wagged a finger at them, then stood up to push open the double doors of the pizzeria. The cries of children and smell of food immediately hit them, and Godfrey's stomach grumbled in delight to be around something to eat. Sam smirked at him and then looked back down.

"Mom, who's birthday is it?" The brunette tugged at her dress, being interrupted by a waitress.

The uniformed teenager bounced up and down, almost bubbling over as she said in a thick country accent, "Here, I'll show y'all to your table, ma'am!"

The girl had blonde pigtails in her hair, but it wasn't the dirty gold-ish blond like Godfrey's or his mother's, hers was glowing yellow like the sun, almost fake it was so bright. She led them through the crying children, spills, and toys on the floor, to an empty table near the Parts and Services room. Samuel approved of it, the table was far away from everyone else and in the dark. He knew that if he ever said that aloud then his brother would start making fun of him, calling him a vampire.

The waitress took their order, told them her name, "In case y'all need to call!" She had said, and walked off to the Kitchen somewhere in the restaurant.

While walking off, she turned over and ruffled a young four year old's equally blinding blonde hair, saying, "Cassandra, don't make another mess. Mom 'n Dad'll have to put a bib on ya again, you pig."

The girl giggled and shrank down in the table, tweaking a her Chica plushie's beak. The waitress gave her seeming sister a smile, then bounced off. Sam watched intently, while Godfrey and his mother headed over to the arcade. They didn't even need to tell him they were leaving, his mom knew he could take plenty care of himself, and Golden Freddy could be coming soon. He would have to keep a look out to notify his brother. He also thought that since it was someone's party, then Goldie might invite them, but Sammy didn't even know whose birthday it was. The boy didn't want to share the animatronic with anyways, he was special to him and his brother only, or so he thought.

If Samuel would just look over to his left, by the stage, he would see an Asian family singing 'Happy Birthday' to their only child with the other Toy animatronics. The now five year old son grinned madly when he saw the cake in front of him, and as soon as the song completed he blew out the candles, getting spit all over the cake in the process. He didn't seem to mind much, although, judging on how he stuck his hand in the middle of the cake. His parents frantically pulled his hand out and wiped it, scolding their unfazed child. Next to their table was another lone kid about nine years old, but his mother was standing right beside the seat and completely ignoring him. They both had matching hair, like flames, and shockingly unnatural yellow eyes. His elbows were propped up on the wooden surface as he glared at his unloving mother. All the love she had for him disappeared like few in the sun. He was unloved by his only parent.

Cassandra was still laughing and joking with her parents, and Sam thought cruelly, _What a bunch of incest ridden rednecks._

No guilt hit him, a sign that his empathy and emotions had been shattered so long ago.

There was still no sign of Goldie around, and Sammy was growing impatient for their friend. He continued to pass the time by thinking about the other kids he saw. Did they all really come from the same neighborhood for one party for someone they didn't even know?

 _When we were young the future was so bright, the old neighborhood was so alive, and every kid on the whole damn street was gonna make it big and not be beat. Now the neighborhood's cracked and torn, the kids are grown up but their lives are worn. How can one little street swallow so many lives?_

A flash of yellow out of the corner of his gaze made him turn his head sharply, but it was only the blonde woman with their pizza. She looked unnerved by his quick reaction an piercing, icy stare.

"I got y'all's pizza," she said, placing it down in the table. Sam followed her every move. She still looked nervous about the intelligence and sadness in his eyes, something that should not be present in a child so young. He was forced to grow up to soon. Swallowing hard, she asked, "Where's your momma?"

"In the arcade," Sam trained himself on her, enjoying the uncomfortableness it brought her.

He narrowed his eyes on purpose, barely glancing over as he set the table, put the drinks where they belong. The waitress had put the water where his mother was sitting, and he switched it. The water was surprisingly his, the cancer in a bottle also known as soda was his mom's.

Completely astounded by this scene, she said plainly, "You're too smart for your own good."

"Thanks."

"You really, really are something else," the blonde shook her narrow head and blinked away the awe. "There's something about you. You creep me out..."

She slipped away, casting glances at the now sneering boy dressed in a suit.

"The kids aren't alright," she muttered while opening the Kitchen doors.

"What a bitch," Sam said, cursing being a normal thing for him under the influences he has had.

He rested his head in his arms on the tabletop, blankly staring at the cooling cheese pizza and letting thoughts drift in and out of his mind. Too smart, she said. You creep me out, she said.

 _Damn, I love it that you're so creepy._

The boring state nearly drive him up the wall, and if he didn't get to do something soon he would begin to scratch his eyes out. It wouldn't be that bad to mess around in the arcade, and maybe he could knock off being an antisocial prick and actually get to know someone. Still, the chances of that happening were slim to none. Nil. Nada. Nope. Nothing. His fancy shoes clicked on the floor when he stood up, and the waitress' little sister looked up at the noise, pale face dusted with rosy cheeks. Sammy walked past her table without even a glance at her, and she stared after him, unbeknownst to the fact that he, Samuel Leo Valdez, would be all of the kids' new leader in less than twenty four hours.

 _I am the leader of this small crowd, didn't want the part but nobody would hear me out._

Godfrey was putzing around the crane game, trying to get a stuffed toy that looked like their friend, Goldie.

"Have you seem him yet?" Sam asked him, making sure his mother wasn't paying much attention.

"No, you?" His brother whispered back.

"If I did we wouldn't be having this conversation," Sammy hissed angrily at his brother's lack of inferencing.

"Calm down, I just asked, you meanie," he pouted and stare up at the silver claw that glowed in the LED lights in the machine.

 _They left us for dead, forgot what we said. From the start we knew we were broken, this life is a glitch something we should fix, from the start we were ghosts in the machine..._

Sammy watched as he tried and failed, tried and failed, tried and failed, and eventually he could sense someone else watching as well. Turning around, he could see the Marionette leaning out of his box, staring at the two. The animatronic didn't even care when he saw Samuel gaping, just continued to watch Godfrey's continuos attempts. If anything scared Sam, it was the Puppet. When he was around him he could understand how the waitress felt while he was glowering at her. The brunette stifled a shiver down his spine and whipped back around, still feeling the burning black eyes of the Toy. Thankfully the feeling vanished soon after.

"Let's go look for Goldie!" Sammy suggested, tugging at the collar of his brother's suit.

"Okay!" He quickly agreed, and they both ran off together, looking up and down for their gold teddy bear.

Halfway through their search, Sam saw the waitress from earlier on her break in the hall, sipping a drink and picking at her nails. He let his blond brother move on and just stood at the end of the foyer, waiting for her to look over at him. When se finally did, she practically shot up in the air and yelped. The boy flashed a malicious grin and ran off after his brother.

His smile turned genuine when he saw the outline of the familiar golden bear, but faded when he saw the three other kids with him besides his brother.

Godfrey came up to him and said, "Hey, don't worry, we're all just playing a game. He told me specifically that you and I are both still his favorites."

"Okay," he replied, still unsure but comforted.

They all were talking together and giggling whenever Golden Freddy made a joke, and when Sam came over shoulder to shoulder with Godfrey, the bear said, "Hey! Now that everyone's here, I can go show you the surprise I have in the back room! It's right over to your left, go in, all of you, first, and I'll be right behind you!"

Samuel took the lead forwards, with his brother, the farm girl, the Asian boy, and red head. It was dark in the Parts and Services room, but Sammy's eyes adjusted to the lighting an he could begin to see more clearly. In separate corners, the old, withered animatronics sat forlornly. It was sad to see them all broken down, the faceless and handless Bonnie, Chica also having no hands and a mangled beak, and even Foxy looked better than them. Freddy looked the best out of all three of them with only a few slight tears in his suit and a broken eye. The heavy metal creaked shut and a small click came from it as it locked, and the last rush of air escaped the small crack and rushed against Sam's face, caressing it with cold hands.

"Surprise?" The blonde girl asked, and Goldie turned away from the door.

"Yes, the surprise," something about his demeanor changed, his voice was off, he held his shoulders differently, and it was strange to see him like this. "Well, let's see..."

He grabbed his animatronic head and popped it right off, revealing a man with long, black hair in a ponytail, sea foam green eyes, and a beam that was growing darker by the second. Godfrey too could sense this change and he began to cower beside his brother, unable to move or speak.

"Now, I'll show you the surprise," his voice dropped to a growl behind his clenched smile, and in the dim light Sammy could make out the glowing tip of a long knife, perfectly sharpened, and he gasped.

His feet became rooted to the floor, and while every instinct told him to run, he couldn't. This affected the other children too, and everyone except for Godfrey and Samuel huddled together. The red head boy came to his wits once the man began closing In on them, and he bolted past his legs and banged on the door.

"Let us out, please!" He cried, and was soon cut off by a gurgling. The man had stabbed him in the back, hitting his lungs.

'Goldie' yanked the knife out forcefully by twisting it, and the unloved nine yer old's shirt stained with a growing scarlet pool around him. He died right beside Foxy.

The Asian boy and cowgirl both stood together, and although he didn't know her, the boy stood in front of the girl and was the first to take the knife. He tried pushing the person away from the girl he attempted to shield, but failed miserably, being pushed aside to die bleeding out of his stomach to the floor. The girl died beside him. They were both by Bonnie and Chica.

The only two people left were the brothers, who were practically inseparable.

"Leave us alone!" Samuel shrieked, kicking at the monster and backing him and his brother up against the wall. "I hope you die in a fire!"

"I can say the same for you," he said, and tugged Godfrey out from behind him.

The raven haired adult dragged him to the middle of his room for the slaughter, where the three dark red spills were converging and in between all three new corpses. Sam nearly hurled at the though of his best friend's sapphire eyes being glazed over, bathing in his blood as he rotted back here with everybody else.

"No, no, no!" The murderer's hand was gripping his neck tightly and holding him in the air. "Sammy, make it stop! Please!"

His begs and pleads were only tearing Sam apart, destroying whatever hadn't been tainted by their father. All of the yells were empty though, they both knew that the brunette was helpless to the fact that his brother would die before his very eyes. Tears stung at the blue orbs, but he blinked and wiped them away as the killer dragged his blade all across the side of Godfrey's neck, and dropped him to floor with a thud. In Samuel's mind this was all happening in slow motion, the death of his beloved brother and the only friend he has ever had. Anger pent up like bile in his throat, and he started seeing red when the man kicked Godfrey's limp, dead body away like it was a mere obstacle I'm reaching his target.

With quick thinking, Sammy pushed away his rage and ducked behind the golden suit, tugging at the bear tail on the back and leapt away to search for somewhere to hide. There was a door that led down to the basement, and while the poser's back was turned, he slipped behind it and listened to his fits. Maybe he could go down and see what was there?

 _No,_ he told himself, _that's probably the basement where they keep even more weird stuff, and when he finds you you'll just get cornered easier._

His eyes widened in disbelief when he shuffling stopped, and it seemed like everything was okay except for the lingering stench of the sticky, red fluid in the air and how it splattered all across the front of Sam's suit.

He became even more sure the man had left when a music box tune of Toreador March became playing, because the only to play music like that was the Marionette, and it was better having him back here rather than Goldie.

"Na na n-na na, na n-na n-na, na na n-naa, na na n-naa..." It went on, and Sam considered it safe enough to go out of his hiding spot.

If he went downstairs then he would've met two animatronics sooner that later, before he himself turned into one.

The music stopped abruptly when he looked out from the door shakily, his breathing heavy and pupils dilated. The gore before him made him sick, but if he was going to live it would be worth it. Then again, what would life be like without Godfrey and having his memory burned in his head? It was safe enough, he decided, and stepped fully out into the open. The moment he thought he was completely safe, someone grabbed him by his neck from behind. The blade of the knife pressed slowly into his skin, and he could scream or do anything because of the yellow paw pressed against his mouth, besides accept fate. He pushed Samuel on the floor and kicked him, hard. The boy cried out in a scratchy voice, tasting blood as he was hit again and again.

 _By all means, put me through hell and I'll make you see, I'll become your worst enemy. You better kick, kick, kick me when I'm down!_

When the deed was done, the murderer bolted out the door into the shadows, avoiding all families until he got freedom at the front door. Sam watched him as he died, and the reason he wasn't dead quite yet was because the man had missed cutting his jugular. Godfrey died so fast because he bled out in seconds due to the fact of the combination of a very important vein being hit and the deepness of the cut, and he was also lucky to die so soon and not suffer. On the other hand, Sam was unlucky, he had to bear the agony of bruises on his body while the slices stung and oozed blood onto the floor with the others, slowly. His vision began to fade. His heart rate dropped. His breathing grew shallow. It was obvious that he was as good as dead. Pearls of sadness and pain dripped from his optics, mingling with the blood.

The last thing he saw was the Puppet walk in and gasp, "Oh no. Not again. I will give you life..."

Darkness enveloped the boy as he joined the rest of the victims in an eternal slumber.

 _Go ahead and cry little boy, you know that your daddy did too, you know what your mama went through. You gotta let it out soon, just let it out..._

* * *

 **A/N: So, you like? If so please leave a review! I have absolutely nothing much I need to say, so, yeah... *shuffles away awkwardly***

 **Peace out, Rainbow Trout!**


End file.
